paper flicking and tongue clicking
by GreyTootles
Summary: were always use to cody being the good boy, what happens when he gets hyper at lunch and gets him and his friends into trouble. just funny stuff.


Authors note: this is a really random idea that came into my head.

Summary: one day Cody goes hyper at lunch at school, just funny stuff.

Zack, Cody, max, Barbra, tapeworm, agnus and bob all sat round a lunch table at school.

Everyone was just doing normal things. Like eating lunch and homework.

Cody had been eating smarties epically the blue ones!

And he started to rummage about in his bag; he eventually pulled out a notebook and started ripping up bits of paper and screwing them up into little balls and lining them out on the lunch table. Agnus peeked over her book she was reading and raised one eyebrow and said under her breath "boys" and went back to her book.

By now Cody had lined up about 20 paper balls and then he lent down onto the table so he was level with the paper balls. He closed one eye and took aim at bob, he flicked a paper and it hit him right on the head.

Cody giggled slightly as bob looks up and rubbed his head and looked at Cody slightly confused.

Cody took aim at his next victim, agnus, he flicked a paper and it got wedged in-between her glasses, she just rolled her eyes and pulled it out and put in to the table.

Cody frowned, _aww she's no fun _he thought.

Then he flicked a paper at tapeworm and it got stuck in his hair. Tapeworm didn't even notice! He just scratched his head and continued doing his homework.

Cody exploded into giggles and then flicked a paper at zack. It bounced off of his cheek and feel onto his plate he glared at Cody and put it onto the table.

Cody then flicked another at max. it bounced off of her nose, she wiggled her nose then chucked it back Cody. He just missed its head, which cause Cody to snort in laughter.

Then his last victim. Barbra, he lined up the paper and flicked. It landed in her glass of water she was drinking she looked at it and then at Cody who was grinning like and idiot and was sort of twitching like he was going insane.

She glared at him, lent across the table. And tipped the drink all over Cody. Barbra smiled and sat back down.

Cody shivers. Then shock his head like a dog, causing everyone on the table to get covered in water.

Cody laughed nearly wetting himself then started head banging his head so more water flicked off his wet hair.

Zack gritted his teeth and chucked the paper ball beside him and chucked it at him. It hit Cody square in the face. Cody frowned and threw it back but it hit bob instead.

Before they new it they were all having a paper ball fight, right there in the cafeteria.

People were staring at them as if they were loonies.

Tapeworms was laughing so much instead of picking up a paper ball he stuck his hand in his lime jelly and chucked it at max. it hit the back of her head, she frowned and chucked spaghetti at him, but he ducked and it hit angus.

They were now in the middle of a paper and food fight. They were sliding on the floor from were food was chucked and they were covered in today's lunch menu.

The principle came over and stood there. They all stopped and looked around.

Everyone had left, and all those who were there we hiding under tables praying they wouldn't get hit by a flying carrot.

"in my office, NOW" the principle shouted, the gang ran out of the cafeteria, which was difficult seeing has you have jelly on your shoes.

"… you will be cleaning this mess up. And I will not let you go home until it is all clean…" the principle continued his lecture.

Cody rolled his eyes. _gosh he can sure go on, and to think I looked up to him!_ Cody smiled _it felt good to break the rules._

Cody then decided that he wanted to have some more fun.

He clicked his tongue.

He looked at zack as if to say, "_Repeat me"_

Zack nodded and clicked his tongue.

The principle shot a look at zack who lowed his head quickly.

Max smirked and clicked her tongue.

Barbra then clicked her tongue.

Every now and then someone would click his or her tongue, and every time the principle looked more and more like he would explode.

Eventually he cracked "OK I GIVE UP, IM NOT GETTING THIS MESSAGE INTO YOUR YOUNG SILLY HEADS, JUST GET OUT OF MY OFFICE." He paused " and don't forget you will have detention everyday of the week, for three weeks!" he smiled evilly.

They all walked out of his office.

"GREAT, one food fight and we have detention" max complained

"Yeah, and for three weeks!" bob said

"I bet he will phone our parents" Barbra said

"don't worry, we can laugh about this after" Cody said but swivelled his eyes round as if to say _someone help me here!_

" And who knows maybe we will be able to find a way to annoy our detention teacher?"

everyone started arguing in protest.

Cody laughed as zack pushed his into a nearby bin. It tipped over and garbage spilt out onto the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" they heard a teacher call

so they ran down the corridor, laughing their heads off as the principle ran to the garbage.

This is totally random

Its just something that me and my friends do. We had a paper ball fight a couple of days ago and also in English everyone clicks their tongue and they always get sent out, its fun its like having chewing gum and trying to hide it.

Wednesday xx


End file.
